The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
Electrophotographic photosensitive members are used as image bearing members of electrophotographic image forming apparatuses (for example, printers and multifunction peripherals). Electrophotographic photosensitive members each include a photosensitive layer. Examples of electrophotographic photosensitive members include single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive members and multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive members. The single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive members each include a photosensitive layer having a charge generation function and a charge transport function. The multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive members each include a photosensitive layer including a charge generating layer having a charge generation function and a charge transport layer having a charge transport function.
One example of electrophotographic photosensitive members contains a polyarylate resin represented by chemical formula (R-A) shown below in the photosensitive layer.
